Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a rotor blade of a rotary wing aircraft.
During fabrication of a rotor blade of a rotary wing aircraft, debris such as titanium and stainless steel splinters or chips can enter the blade spar and become trapped in the closed tip of the blade. In addition, these chips can become wedged between the conic and flat portions of the interior spar surface causing damage, such as scratches for example, to a critical area of the spar.